It Happened At The Balcony
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: This is Pikachu's point of view about his master's confession to his best friend.


**It Happened At The Balcony

* * *

**

**It's dark right now. And I want it to be daytime again. It has been a long day, traveling with my three human companions. After we beat Team Rocket and their sinister plan, (something to do with a robot) we really thought they needed a break. And so do we! We're bushed! We were spending the night at a beautiful motel room that has two beds, a t.v, a refrigerator, a bathroom, and of course, Misty's favorite, a balcony.**

**This balcony lets you look at the one circle that makes romantic thoughts come to life in your mind: The Moon. Misty's blue eyes were just staring at the base of the moon, like she was reading it's thoughts. Usually, I see her laying in the lush grass in the shade of Mt. Moon, but this was different. It was like she could see her own reflection on the moon. I can't really understand a woman's thoughts. After all, she said she was a romantic.**

**We were all ready for a cozy night in bed. Especially me. Brock was going to sleep on the first bed alone. Ash said he was going to sleep on the second bed, but Misty said she was going to look at the moon from the balcony. I hope she doesn't get a cold out there. Togepi was going to sleep with me, since it's mother wants some time alone. I slept a few inches away from Ash on the bed. Then we all drifted off to sleep...**

**1 HOUR LATER...**

**I woke up. It was still dark. It was 11:15. I checked to see if Misty went back to bed, but she was still there. I wondered, is she okay? Ash then got up to get a glass of water. I kept Togepi sound asleep. When I decided to go back to sleep, Ash got his glass of water, walked over to the balcony, and handed Misty the drink. As she recieved it, I felt a little confused. I decided to investigate the thoughts of my master and his best friend. So I crept up and hid behind every furniture I could come across. I tried to hear them talk, so I walked up a little more closer. Now I could hear them perfectly.**

**"How come you like the moon so much?" Ash asked Misty in a whisper.  
"I just think it's beautiful. Beautiful to look at."  
"I kind of agree."**

**I knew this would be an ordinary conversation. As I turned around to leave, I heard Ash say,**

**"Misty, You are my best friend in the world. And you know I have all of these secrets, but one of them is about you."**

**I turned around after he said those words, and started hear this pleasent secret he was about to tell her. I know it was harsh to listen to a private conversation, but something was telling me this was important.**

**"Ash, if you have this secret about me, you can tell me anytime."  
"Okay. Misty...uh...do..do you still want your bike back?"**

**Oh No! Is he going to ask her to leave? I hope not. She is a nice friend and a great water pokemon trainer! Misty was like a sister to me. How would he let a person like her let her go back home? I had to listen to find out.**

**"Well...sort of."  
"What I mean is, do you really want to go back to Cerulean City?"  
"To tell you the truth Ash...no. I'm better off being here...with you."**

**"Good. Because I would be a wreck without you. If I saw you ride your bike on the trail to Cerulean, I wouldn't know what I'd do."**

**"Are you trying to say that... you...you..."  
"Yes. It's true Misty. I love you."**

**Oh My Word. He loves her! He loves her! I coudn't belive it! The moment I thought turned out to be bad turned out to be perfect!**

**"Ash...do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"  
"You mean you feel the same way?"  
"Yes. And I always did."**

**I coudn't belive that one niether. She loved him too! And I didn't even know it as much as Ash didn't! I wanted to cheer out loud, but I was afraid to ruin their privacy.Then, a few minutes later, their eyes were closed, and their heads moved towards each other's and then...**

**As me and God as witnesses, Ash and Misty, best friends in the world, have kissed.**


End file.
